Renaissance Eyes
by diabolique
Summary: A kind of AU fic in the sense that Ran isn't one of the team. Basically a Ran Ken story (I can't help myself anymore... they're just so right together!) Also a little Youji - Omi. Rated for language.
1. Renaissance Eyes

Disclaimer: - I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of the songs featured within the fic. 

* * *

_Are you alone, Renaissance eyes? _

_I won't tell my family stolen from, Renaissance eyes. _

_Is that your car, Renaissance eyes, yeah? _

_Have you ever taken dancing lessons, Renaissance eyes? _

_Drench you in a passion …_

_And dress you with a passion…_

_Though the vision haunts you…_

_I'm the one who wants you to love me with those eyes. _

_Love me with those eyes._

_Oh, is that you car, Renaissance eyes? _

_I once had a car but it was stolen, Renaissance eyes. _

_Tell me your name, Renaissance eyes!_

_Do you ever think about the future, Renaissance eyes?_

_Drench you in a passion …_

_And dress you with a passion… _

_Though the vision haunts you… _

_I'm the one who wants you to love me with those eyes._

_Love me with those eyes._

_Oh spend my days with the copies I've collected, _

_All my nights, all my nights with a sliver screen…_

_Nothing wrong with the way that I respect her - _

_She's more than a, more than an ordinary queen._

__

_Drench you in a passion…_

_And dress you with a passion…_

_Though the vision haunts you… _

_I'm the one who wants you to love me with those eyes. _

_Love me with those eyes._

_When the days are short…_

_And the nights are long…_

_And I wait for you to love me with those eyes. _

_Love me with those eyes, eyes, eyes. _

_Love me with those eyes, eyes. _

_Love me with those eyes.****_

**__**

**__**

**_Renaissance eyes – Hootie and the Blowfish

* * *

_**

"Which house is it Omi?"

"I can't tell for sure. There's too much interference due to the storm. My link-up keeps shutting down. I'm sorry Ken-kun…"

"_Kuso_!"

"Get off Omi's back Ken! Omittichi, get off that roof ASAP - I don't want to have to carry your fried ass home!

"Don't be silly Youji-kun. I'm perfectly safe."

"If the two of you are done cooing at each other, I'm getting really wet out here."

"Shove it Ken!"

"Whatever. So, how you wanna do this?"

"Ken-kun, you take the house on the left. Youji-kun, you take the one on the right. Maintain radio contact with me and we can alert the other to the right house. Okay?"

"Will do, Omittichi. Oy Ken! How much you wanna bet that my house is the right one?"

"One night of K.P. duty?"

"Youji-kun… I really don't feel… betting about someone's life doesn't seem right…"

"Sorry about that, Chibi... We really didn't mean it like – "

"Still getting wet out here, you guys!"

"So go already! Don't have to listen in anymore now that you've got instructions, do you? Or is it that you enjoy voyeurism, Kenken?

"Fuck you. Siberian out."

* * *

The storm was really howling, the rain falling nearly perpendicular to the ground. The storm drains overflowed onto the sidewalk, making little puddles in the worn surface. Mud streaked across the tarmac as the wind and rain combined their intensity, sweeping it along in whirling patterns. Lightning flashed out starkly against the sky, illuminating the edges of the houses, shuttered and braced against the storm.

Ken crept carefully through the bushes rimming the grounds of the house. The house itself was about two stories high and looked well maintained. Subtle touches showed that the security was pretty up-to-date as well – The fact that none of the ivy that curved so gracefully over the brownstone entrance went anywhere near the upstairs windows, the sparseness of trees in the close vicinity of the house; and those close to the upper floors had their branches carefully trimmed. All in all, it looked like a fairly expensive set-up.

It suited the posh locality it was situated in, Ken mused, elegant and imposing in the extreme. Stalking around the side of the house, he scanned the windows. Most were shut in deference to the storm but he was hoping for a lucky break – maybe someone had forgotten to close one of the upstairs windows… or maybe someone enjoyed storms, although storm buffs tended to prefer the placid ones with more wind and less rain. Keeping to either the foliage or the shadows, Ken carefully scanned the area. No luck.

"Drat! Guess I'll have to do this the hard way…"

Clicking on his headset twice in a previously decided signal, he quickly slunk up to the front door and yanked out his lock pick tools. He generally preferred just climbing in through a window – it was too risky to sit out here in the open while fighting with a lock that may or may not have an alarm attached to it. And give the ritzy locality they were in, it wouldn't be surprising if this one did.

Leaning back, he quickly gave the alarm box a quick look – it was a good one, one of the latest on the market. Omi had spent a good twenty minutes on it the first time he brought one home, tinkering about and humming happily before explaining the system to them. Ken mentally went through the lecture once again as he prized the cover off.

_"Ignore the blue and green wires, those are just decoys. Check out this really great idea, cut this wire out and it activates a silent alarm! So the guy doesn't know what's happening until the cops arrive – really well planned!"_

_"Get back to the point Chibi. I'm losing my beauty sleep here."_

_"Sorry Youji-kun. Anyway, see this tiny pink wire in the back. No Ken-kun, the red one doesn't do anything. See this little pink one?"_

_"All I see is your big finger. Come on Omi… move over!"_

_"Fine! Let's see you get it right then Ken-kun! You can just do it by yourself!"_

_"Someone's in for troubleeee…."_

_"Shut it Youji! I'm sorry Omi… I really couldn't see anything with your finger there. Could you show me the pink wire again?"_

_"That's all right Ken-kun. See here in the back…"_

_"Pink is for girls, you know."_

_"Whatever Youji."_

_"It really is your color Ken… totally goes with that becoming flush…"_

_ "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"_

_"Ken-kun! Stop strangling Youji-kun and pay attention!"_

_"My hero!"_

_"Aaaa! Youji-kun, I can't breathe!"_

_"If you guys are going to start up now I'm leaving!"_

_"Ken-kun!"_

Ken chuckled softly as he reached for the hidden pink wire. It was so easy to get Omi to blush… "Pinnk…. I wanna wrap you in rubber…. Pink… it's the love you discover…" he crooned, fingers poking about in the jumbled mess of wire. Finding it way in the back, he quickly disconnected it and turned the doorknob, quietly letting himself in. 

"Pink… as the sheets that we lay on… cause pink is my favorite crayon…" came back at him through his head set, Youji's voice tinged with amusement. 

"And I don't really wanna hear where that crayon's been!" 

Grinning, Ken clicked on his headset once in a signal for silence, Youji's chuckles ringing in his ears. Creeping stealthily, he scanned the main hallway, drawing room and kitchen. Finding the ground floor silent and empty, he moved carefully up the stairs, testing each step for noise before placing his full weight on it. Soft squelches signaled his advancement up the hardwood stairs as he left wet, muddy footprints in his wake. 

Ken sighed softly in frustration – he'd have to clean that up later, he couldn't risk leaving behind any sort of clue to his identity, especially with the shop so close to this locality. For all he knew, the owners of the house could be regular patrons… or fan girls…

Ken shuddered dramatically at the thought. He didn't want to think what would occur if one of the fan girls ever found him in their house. He'd sooner turn his bugnuks on himself than leave himself to their version of mercy... 

Pulling his mind back from those horrific thoughts, he crept quickly up the stairs. At one point a creak made him fall into instinctive stance, claws out and at the ready, but he soon calmed as the house resettled itself and no one appeared. Scanning the hallway carefully he moved to the first door, gently depressing the handle and easing it open. 

The first thought that hit him was that the room smelt strange - like vanilla and fresh earth. It tickled his nose, making him hesitate to move further into the room. A sneeze would definitely wake the occupant and Ken didn't need the extra aggravation of an un-necessary fight. Besides, for all he knew, this was the wrong house. He didn't want to have to injure an innocent, especially if it could be avoided. He was a white hunter, not one of the dark beasts he was fighting so hard against, regardless of how stained his own hands were. 

When he was certain that his nose had calmed sufficiently, he poked his head into the room. The bed was lumpy, indicating an occupant. A small reading lamp was on, casting its golden glow over the white sheets. A pale hand poked out from under the covers, the wrist seemingly thin and fragile, dangling over the edge of the bed.

The rest of the room was sparsely furnished, with a single cupboard, a desk and chair – bare essentials. And yet, the quality of each item was clear, even to Ken's untrained eyes. The desk's mahogany surface gleamed softly, reflecting the slight golden glow of the lamp, casting a shadow on the hardwood floors. 

Ken crept forward, wincing with every squelch his muddy boots made. He'd have to check on the person's identity, check if this was the person who ran a large organized crime syndicate that killed scores of people every year. He'd have to check for a man whose actions had been hideous enough to warrant his immediate extermination. And then he would have to carry out his orders.

Easing the covers down, he had time only to notice a flash of red before a fist came winging its way straight towards his jaw. Reacting on instinct he flung himself back, away from this sudden threat. His fists tightened, the blood pounding rapidly through his temples, every muscle taut and quivering with anticipation. He moved into a defensive crouch against the far wall, unwilling to hurt anyone until he had seen their face – if he was called upon this night to kill an innocent, then he would do that person the honor; no… the respect, of carrying their memory within himself. And if they were guilty… 

He waited, noting the tensed movement coming from underneath the covers, the resettling of the covers as the person shifted their weight carefully. Nearly trembling with anticipation and nerves, he waited, his pulse jittery, his mind strangely calm and settled. Seconds moved into minutes as Ken waited. And then he heard it – it was loud, distinct and unmistakably… 

A snore! Whoever the idiot was, he was fast asleep all over again! Ken nearly screamed with frustration. He'd gotten all keyed up over someone resettling their blankets! Silently cursing himself, the bozo on the bed, the world in general and Persia in particular, he moved forward again, drawing the sheet carefully down… and caught his breath. An amazingly beautiful face looked back – blood red hair falling over the high forehead, the smooth pale oval of a face, the chiseled lips, that sharp nose, those beautiful violet eyes…

_Open, angry violet eyes… OH SHIT!_

Ken attempted to jump away again, but apparently the same trick couldn't work twice. A large hand flew out from under the covers to fasten around his throat, tightening despite his frantic jerking. Ken found himself with his blood pounding through his ears once more. Only this time, he couldn't breathe at all! Desperation prompted him to slice forward with his bugnuks, leaving a thin cut along one pale, taut forearm.

"Ow! Fuck!" 

Coughing slightly, Ken backed away as fast as his legs would go, stopping only when the cold, hard wall met his back. Keeping his eyes trained on the shadowy figure on the bed, he edged side-ways, one hand groping frantically for the door handle. 

"Where _are_ you running off too? I won't let you rob me and then just waltz out of here, you know…" 

Ken paused for a minute, his blood boiling slightly. The remark was out of his mouth before he was even aware of it – 

"I'm not a thief, you idiot! I'm an assassin!" 

_Shit!_ _Oh shit! _Not only had he gone and revealed his status, but this guy now had a pretty good idea what he looked and sounded like too! Omi and Youji were going to kill him when they found out! As for this guy… he didn't like having to do it… but he'd have to kill him as well… 

Ken was rudely jerked out of his thoughts when a smooth, deep voice sing-songed – 

"Oh _really _now. I didn't realize I was quite important enough to warrant an assassination. But do attempt it, by all means. _If_ you can…" 

Ken bristled at the implication that he, a trained, not to mention armed, assassin would be unable to take down one unarmed civilian. His pride chafing, his temper flared out in immediate response. 

"Oh yeah?" 

Oh really witty retort Ken! He nearly whapped his hand against his head but remembered his bugnuks just in time – he needed another scar like he needed an audit from the IRS. Besides, why was he getting all keyed up about one mouthy guy trying to egg him on? All he had to do was dispatch the witness quickly and then check the other rooms... 

"Yeah", a voice drawled out, pulling him back to the present. 

"You're awfully mouthy for someone who's going to get their ass kicked in about three seconds." He taunted. 

"Really now? _Three whole seconds_ to prepare... You sure it's enough, assassin man?" came back at him, quick as ever. 

Ken grinned. He was beginning to enjoy the exchange now. It reminded him vaguely of his fights with Youji – the two of them could trade insults all day…

"I only needed one. The remaining two were spent planning how to deal with your body." 

"Oh? Don't all the good assassins come prepared with a basic idea first? Whoever's trying to kill me obviously hasn't spent too much money on this idea..." White teeth gleamed at Ken. 

"I can see why he'd want to kill you though" Ken shot back, completely forgetting his original mission in the heat of the moment. "Never met anyone quite as irritating as you are." 

"Really? Haven't met very many people then, have you? Although given your personality, I'd have kept away myself." 

"Hey!" Ken whined, vaguely offended, "It's not like I'm actually trying to get you to like me, you know? I could be really nice if I wanted to be…" 

"Aw… did I hurt the poor little assassin's feelings? My bad. So, I thought death was coming in three seconds. Running a little behind schedule tonight, aren't we?" 

"Bakayako" Ken growled out, half affectionately. He was beginning to really hate the idea of killing this guy, but what option did he really have anyway? If he let him live, then he could be identified to the police and Kritiker would not take very kindly to that… In fact, Ken didn't really think Kritiker would leave very much of him to find… probably just enough for police to I.D. his body… Nope! The guy had to die. 

Launching himself forward, he clenched his fists, the moonlight reflecting off the gleaming blades of his bugnuks. He'd try to make this guy's death as quick and painless as possible… 

"Siberian" 

The harsh crackle of static in his ear threw his balance off for a second, giving the guy time to roll off the bed and throw a sheet over his face. Stumbling about blindly, Ken cursed under his breath. 

"Zakkenayo! Stupid fuckin' sheet…" 

"Ken-kun? Are you all right?" 

The strain and worry in Omi's voice finally penetrated the haze of irritation surrounding Ken's mind and he stopped struggling with the sheet for a moment to listen. Conscious of prying ears, Ken remembered to stick to code names only. 

"What's up Bombay? Everything okay?"

"Not really" 

Ken could hear the tears and panic just beneath the surface, 

"Balinese found the house but it had more guards than we thought. He got hit and lost radio contact. I've got him out of the house and the mission's complete but he's bleeding pretty badly Ken-kun. I think we need to take him to a hospital now!" Omi was practically hyperventilating at the end of the speech. 

"Bombay, listen to me. Calm – Oof!" 

Ken's knees buckled as the fist sank deep into his gut. A hard voice, bearing little resemblance to the playful bantering tone of before sounded above him. 

"Are there more of you then? Were you just stalling for time so that your back-up could come along, you coward?!" 

Ken shoved out as well, a dull thud proving that he had hit his target. Bending over, he wound his arms around his stomach.

"Shut up you moron! I could take you on with both hands tied behind my back. Don't push me…" Ken rasped back, breathing deeply to control the pain radiating out from his stomach. The guy had a great arm… 

"Ken-kun?" Omi sounded almost frantic. "Are you okay? We've got to go, NOW! The guy's guards, or whatever's left of them, have called the cops!" 

"I have to take care of something Bombay" Ken replied calmly, finally managing to remove the sheet, his eyes clashing with furious violet, "You go on ahead without me." 

"We can't afford that Siberian! I can't leave any of you guys behind!" Omi sobbed. 

Ken winced. Omi obviously needed him there for reassurance. And besides, every second sometimes made the difference if Youji was actually in the horrible shape Omi was making him out to be. His eyes stayed steady on violet as the other man drew himself up to his full height, about three to four inches over Ken's own five feet ten inches. Bracing himself, he launched himself forward. 

Violet eyes narrowed and one arm shot out quickly, aimed for his throat. Ducking under the arm, Ken dropped to the ground and swept his leg out, snagging the other guy at his ankles and sending him crashing to the floor. Ken rolled aside swiftly and ran for the door. 

Pounding down the stairs, he avoided the original sets of muddy footprints, dry now but no less distinctive. Wincing at the number of things he'd been forced to leave unfinished, he careened out the door and into the waiting car. 

Omi's blue eyes were terrified as one hand trembled on the steering wheel and the other pressed a blood soaked piece of cloth firmly over Youji's stomach. The latter was pale, probably from loss of blood, eyelids fluttering in a brave attempt to stay conscious. Omi's lips moved through a flurry of praises, pleadings and curses. 

"Don't you dare get killed on this Youji-kun! I'll kill you myself if you try! Oh please God! Just hang on for a while, okay? We'll go to the hospital and everything will be fine. Just you wait and see. Keep your eyes open Youji! Don't you close them on me!" 

Turning on Ken like an avenging angel, Omi blasted out – "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Youji, open your eyes! I'm begging you! Ken! Just get in and hold the compress… I don't think Youji can afford to loose much more blood… Youji! Keep your eyes open or I'll burn your favorite pair of pants! I swear I will! Ken! Get in the car NOW!" 

"I can't get in the back and still hold the compress Omi" Ken reasoned hesitantly. "We need to shift Youji round to the back, okay?" 

Omi's face went almost blank with fear. "Shift him? Now? But he's… he's…" 

Ken hastily calculated, then shoved himself through whatever little space there was left between the two front seats, keeping his legs apart to accommodate the gear shift, and feeling the handbrake rest against his backside. 

"Damn! I'm glad Youji's out cold or I'd be hearing about phallic symbols all night" he joked, grabbing the compress from Omi and reapplying the pressure. Omi gave him a small watery smile, eyes begging him to prove that everything would end up all right. 

The car screeched off into the night, weaving slightly over the wet road as Omi struggled against the storm. A few minutes later, red and blue lights flashed around the corner, sirens blasting. 

* * *

Author's note: - (Sweatdrop) I really have little or no idea what was going through my head when I wrote this fic. Originally, this was supposed to be another chapter for my other fanfic 'Bent'. But the moment my hands touched the keys... well, you've seen the result. I know Ran's a little OOC but I think I like him better this way. Also, he isn't part of Weiss, so it's a bit of an AU fic. I'd love any sort of feedback and reviews, constructive criticism or just plain opinions are always welcome. I'd ask for no flames though... I'm a little sensitive...

As always I'm stubbornly,

diabolique.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies _

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be _

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free _

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you _

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through _

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be _

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free _

_When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool _

_If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat _

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

**_Behind Blue Eyes – The Who_**

**__**

The steady beeping woke him slowly, echoing the throbbing at his temples. It took him a few more moments to get past the sharp pain that came with each breath, the rise and fall of his chest uneven as he fought against passing out again. A blurred sea of white came into focus as he cracked his eyes open, straining to bring an arm forward to touch the ache in his stomach. The harsh smell of antiseptic burned its way into the back of his throat as he gasped for each breath.

_There's something heavy on my hand. Why won't it move? Where am I?_

The weight suddenly lifted and a shadow blocked out the harsher glare of the lights.

"Youji-kun?" A worried voice whispered.

"Omi? Izzat you?"

"Youji-kun! You're all right! Thank God!" The smaller blonde fluttered about nervously. Finally seeming to remember, he blasted out "KEN!"

"AAARGH! Have a care for my ears Chibi", Youji moaned out, carefully raising a hand to his head to rub at the offended aperture.

Omi giggled softly, half joyfully and half hysterically. "I can't believe you're okay… you were so close… and then blood… and then the car…" Omi shook slightly with remembered fear "But you always come through it all, don't you?"

"'Course I do." Green eyes held blue reassuringly. "I promised you I'd never leave you, didn't I? So you've got nothing to worry about, all right Omittichi?"

"Um" Omi hiccupped, wiping futilely at the few tears that had leaked out, his small hands coming up carefully to thread his fingers through Youji's own. Carefully, so as not to jar the older man's injury, he clambered onto the bed and lay there. He rested his head gently in the curve between the other's shoulder and neck. A large, delicately boned hand came up to lie against his cheek.

"When I saw you…" A gulping sob.

"Shh… don't think about it. I just got cocky and made a mistake. It won't happen again, I swear."

Omi almost wrenched himself off the bed, shoulders heaving. "How can you say something like that?! You don't know if… when… don't make me promises that you can't keep!"

The older man looked upset, emotional upheaval unhidden by dark shades for once.

"Omi – "

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" the blonde yelled, blue eyes blazing furiously, fingers clenched and quivering with the force of his emotions. "You had NO… NO _RIGHT_ to take a chance like that if you knew, you _knew_ you might not make it back."

"Omi – "

"Don't talk to me… I can't… I can't…" he broke down completely, fingers digging into the bed sheets as he pillowed his head on the opposite bed.

"Omi" Youji whispered softly, "You know what I am. You know that we put ourselves on the line every night. There's always a chance that just one guy will come around the corner with a gun and I won't see him in time, the chance that just one knife will make it past my defense. If I didn't take on those odds… I'd have been dead a long time ago… probably at Kritiker's expense."

The thin shoulders shook harder as the boy shook his head violently in response. "They wouldn't – "

"Who're you trying to kid, Omi?!" The blonde burst out, finally losing his temper. "Of course they would! In less time than it would take for me to breathe, they'd kill me if they thought I wasn't cutting that edge. You know it as well as I do, so don't go putting the blame for this on me! I said I was sorry and that's all you'll get from me."

The older man's hand came up to soothe the pain pulsing through his lower stomach, unsure if it was from the wound or the bile roiling there. Turning his head away, he glared out the window, fervently wishing for just _one_ cigarette. The bright sunny blue mocked his dark mood, the breeze causing the utilitarian white curtains to flutter gently against the ledge.

"Youji – " a hesitant whisper.

Youji frowned harder, tensing his body up further in rejection of that hesitant sound. Omi had no right to make him feel guilty. _He was_ _Balinese, for Christ's sake!_ Not some namby-pamby who'd call for back up the first sign of trouble. He had thought he could handle it.

A sharp pain in his stomach reminded him of his mistake. His hand hesitantly reached to finger the gauze that covered the newest scar on his body. If the amount of blood had been enough to get Omi this mad, then it must have been pretty bad. Maybe he should cut Omi some slack…

"Youji… onegai… I'm sorry… onegai?" a voice whispered next to his ear as a hesitant arm wrapped itself gently around him. "I just… I know what we are… I just wish…"

Youji turned carefully onto his side, to face the boy looking so earnestly at him, eyes red rimmed and fatigued… and suddenly, his anger just seemed to flow right out of him.

"I know Omi… I know. I wish too… sometimes." The thin arms tightened around him momentarily, as both of them lost themselves in the comfort of the embrace, Youji's arms coming up to lightly encircle those frail shoulders.

"Youji-kun… Ai shi –"

"Oy love birds!" A loud voice interrupted hastily, "I hope you didn't call me just to force me to watch this sort of thing. No offense, but you guys make my teeth hurt with all that mushy crap of yours."

Ken grinned gleefully at the sight of Omi's practically neon blush and Youji's innovative, if rather confusing, barrage of curses. If he saw the two of them surreptitiously wipe away a few tears, he gave no sign of it, continuing to smirk maliciously.

"Fuck off Kenken!"

"Now, now Youji. There's no need for language like that in front of Omi. Think of his young and impressionable ears…"

Ken trailed off into helpless laughter as the older blonde flushed. He knew that the other man preferred not to swear around the youngest member of Weiss as far as it went – Omi had already lost so much of his innocence that it didn't seem fair to make him give up a consideration like that before he had to. Knowing this, Ken took full advantage of the present opportunity. Youji was safe, unable to hurt him, and best of all… unable to verbally wipe the floor with him as he'd done so many times in the past because of all the drugs that were probably racing through his system… It was too good to resist!

Shamelessly pushing his advantage, he leaned back against the doorframe, letting his head fall back to lie against the expanse of white wood.

"Well well… looks like someone's going to be unable to smoke… or drink… or do anything else for that matter, for a while. Sounds like loads of fun, ne Youji?" Ken taunted, smirk widening with each pause.

"Just let me at him." Youji muttered as he pushed frantically away from Omi, who giggled and held him down on the bed. "Just one little punch, Omi! Just one?" He begged eyes widening as wide as they could in an attempt to copy his lover's most pleading expression.

Ken cackled wildly at the sight, as Omi grinned at Youji and shook his head slowly in the negative. The blonde started to swear softly, and then catching Omi's quelling look settled back grumpily (and silently) against the pillows.

Ken opened his mouth to push his luck but received his quelling look from Omi in turn. He settled down immediately. Omi held absolute power in the Weiss household – he cooked, he cleaned, he actually knew how to operate the damn washing machine _and _seemed to always have both the socks of a pair when his loads were done. In short, Ken wasn't stupid enough to get the sole reason for his survival so far mad at him and lose out on the chance of beef stir-fry that night.

A soft snore caught his attention as Youji's hand fell back onto the bed from Omi's waist. Obviously, the sudden exertion had tired Youji out enough for the sedatives administered on his arrival to finally kick in. Omi's face was partially obscured by his hair, but Ken could see the melancholy, yet indulgent smile that played over his features. It was at times like this that Ken felt the most awkward around Omi – like he should help ease his thoughts somehow, without knowing how to go about the process at all.

Omi looked almost old, Ken mused, old and beaten down and tired. Keen brown eyes watched the movement of those small hands gently stroking against one high cheekbone. The blue-eyed boy turned to look back at him for a moment, and Ken was shocked at the depths of emotion running through those dark pools. He had just a moment to gather his thoughts as Omi stood and his mask slid back into place. When Omi turned back to him, his genki smile was firmly in place and he skipped slightly over to him, assuming his innocent schoolboy persona again.

"Let's go Ken-kun. I think Youji-kun will need his rest for a while. We can come back later after the shop shuts, okay?"

Blue-eyes blinked guilelessly at him. If Ken hadn't seen the expression hidden in their furthest depths, he might have convinced himself that his earlier impressions were false. But he saw, and in his own awkward way, he attempted to comfort – an arm slung over a shoulder and the reassurance,

"He's okay Omi. He's tougher than he looks, pansy boy that he is. So don't worry about it, okay?"

The younger boy looked down, solemn again, discarding his disguise.

"This time, Ken-kun. What about the next? And the one after that? I don't know if… what if…"

Ken thought about that. Omi had bared a portion of his soul to ask that question. He deserved a well thought out answer.

"I don't know, Omi. I just don't know. I can't say that it'll be easy to go on with that knowledge. But if you think it's worth it… there's nothing more important than the feeling of knowing that you've got someone to come home to. I've got that with you guys and you guys have it with each other. Although the way it's with me and you isn't the way it's with Youji and you obviously. But it's that much nicer for you to go home to him because of that special feeling that's tearing you up inside so much. I don't have that… but I really want it." Ken smile self-consciously at the wondering expression that had entered Omi's upturned face. "What? I think you guys are really cute. It's so obvious that you two love each other… I guess, I want a bit of that for myself…"

Ken quickly turned away after that confession, embarrassed to have revealed so much.

"Ken-kun… you… you…"

"Omi?" Ken looked back to find Omi pointing a shaky finger up at him.

"You… You…"

"Omi? You okay?"

"You… you were actually eloquent! And jealous of us! WAI!" Omi practically squealed. Youji stirred slightly on the bed and Ken started guiltily, hastening Omi towards the door.

"Yeah, well… don't tell anyone, okay? Especially not the walking clothes rack there!"

Omi smirked at him. And said nothing.

"Omi?" Ken prompted.

Omi's grin grew wider and progressively wickeder. "What'll you give me Ken-kun?"

"OMI!" Ken whined, "You're going to blackmail me? Your buddy? Your pal?"

"Yup" Omi shot back smugly.

"Darn!" Ken muttered, "You've obviously spent way too much time with Youji. He's making you scarier and scarier. Next thing I know you'll be wearing crop tops too."

Omi grinned and opened his mouth but Ken hastily held up a hand. "I don't want to know! I really don't!"

A pause. Then,

"So, what do you want out of me?"

"It's simple Ken-kun. I want the rest of the day off to get Youji-kun something special. So you'll manage the flower shop alone for this shift. Deal?" A calculating gleam had begun to appear in those seemingly innocent eyes and Ken gulped, before attempting to wriggle out of the arrangement.

"Aw, come on Omi! You're leaving me to mercy of the fan girl barrage all alone? Do you really hate me that much?!!"

Omi giggled, vastly amused by the expression on Ken's face. "Yup."

Seeing no way out of his current predicament, Ken decided to concede, if somewhat ungraciously.

"Fine then. But keep in mind that I'm cutting you out of my will." Ken sulked, lower lip thrust out in a childish pout.

"Ken-kun… you can't really make a will. You've ceased to exist for the rest of the world, remember?" Omi prodded gently.

"Oh yeah." Ken pondered this development for a while before marching towards the exit, waving his hand behind him, "it's the principle of the thing. Even if I could make a will, which I can't now, I'd leave everything to Youji… and soccer charities."

"Youji-kun would share with me, no sweat. And I don't really think there are any soccer charities." Omi threw back, jogging slightly to keep up with Ken's longer stride.

"Really?" Ken turned large brown eyes on Omi "I guess it's up to me to start one then and leave them all my money in a secret unofficial will that'll come to light only when you open the secret drawer in my desk."

"You don't have a secret drawer in your desk, Ken-kun" Omi stated the obvious.

"Well, I can buy one with the money I'm no longer leaving you, ne?" Ken declared, his fingers up in the victory sign now that he'd circumvented all of Omi's annoying logic. Taking off down the street towards the flower shop, he called out over his shoulder –

"See you round Omi. I'm gonna get while the going's good."

His laughter rang out after him. The small blonde stood on the sidewalk for as long as it took for the running figure to make it out across the sidewalk, a smile lighting up his face. Shaking his head slightly at the stupidity of the previous conversation, he took off in the opposite direction towards the mall to look for something with which to brighten up a bare hospital room.

Author's note: - I live! It has been a while, hasn't it? I wasn't actually planning on updating this story until I'd worked all the kinks out of Ken's second encounter with Aya, but what the heck! I've been swamped with college work, extra-curricular activities, trying to loose the extra weight that the holidays insist on torturing me with and crazy pet care (My cat Lucy seems to have officially entered her sulky teenager stage. Winces.

Anyway, I haven't had the chance to send this to my beta-reader, being that she's not been too well lately and we've both been really busy. So, if anyone sees something that doesn't gel or that should be changed, please don't hesitate to let me know, kay?

Big thanks to all my reviewers!

**_Rosetears2218_** – I love the idea of Ran and Ken bantering as well. I'm sure Ran would be really good at it… and when Youji and Ran get together… well, let's just say I'm really looking forward to that part. The dialogue in this section may not be as well written, possibly because celeste (my beta) didn't have the chance to thump some sense into me and also because it's four in the morning and I've long since run out of tea. Either way you look at it, it's a miracle I was able to get anything out at all.

**_Stef_** – I aim to please. You've asked for more and I've provided. Heh heh heh… you should always be careful what you ask me for. You never know what you're gonna get… (Great. Now have 'Forest Gump' running in my head – "Run Forest! Run!")

**_HeatherR_** – There isn't much action in this section, but I promise some in the next chapter (whenever I get around to finishing and posting it). I'm so happy that you like 'Bent'. I've been yearning to work on it but can't seem to find myself a song that matches the mood I want to write the chapter in – I normally write the chapter with the featured song on repeat to get a feeling for what I want to put on paper. I'm thinking about two or three songs, but I haven't had the chance to hunt those CDs out yet. Keep your fingers crossed though.

**_Neko-nya_** – Nya! Nya! I want to dreenk your blood! Nya! (I yam Dra-cula! Nya!)

**_iJ3i_** – Yup. Poor Youji-kun. But his sacrifice was not in vain… as you shall soon see. (Yay! You like my writing! Yay! :squeals with glee and jumps up and down:)

**__****_xXLil Yu JahXx_** – As you ask, so shall you receive. Besides, I aim to please!

**_Murasaki – Yanagi_** – I love AU fics, mostly because they let you develop your character so much more than just messing with them. You get to lead your character so far that sometimes they're just barely recognizable (eg. Me happily quoting the contents of this really great Inuyasha story as the truth just cause the development of the characters was so plausible in that sort of setting.) And I totally agree – Ran/Ken forever!

**_Kage Miko_** – I actually owe you the most. I had almost forgotten completely about this story, and your review just popped up in my inbox and made me curious. I actually had to re-read my story before I realized which story you were talking about. So thanks for making me get off my duff and do something about it. Don't know what the results are like… but hey! Writing's a process, ne? I'm bound to get better soon…

Big thanks to you all.

As always I try to think of myself as just a little,

Diabolique.


End file.
